


Little Things

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Male Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been with someone for many years, you end up building a rhythm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this if fluff about Naoto and Rise and how they might be when they're older and living together

It had all started when Naoto had to leave early to work but hadn’t the heart to wake up Rise, so in his stead he left a trail of small notes from the bedroom to the kitchen in hopes it would make up for it. The copper haired woman had grumbled to herself as she forced herself to sit up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the empty spot beside her and saw a note on Naoto’s pillow. She picked it up and squealed from delight when she read it. ‘Sorry you couldn’t see me off, I left you breakfast it’s in the oven. I love you. Naoto.’ She got up from the bed and stretched as she made her way into the kitchen.

On the way there she noticed another sticky note on the wall. It read, ‘Also going to make dinner tonight. I love you. Naoto.’ She giggled as she found another one on the fridge and decided she’d collect them. ‘Please pick up a movie for tonight. Be back at 6. I love you. Naoto.’ She sighed happily and went to the oven to find pancakes with a side of eggs. She quickly ate the meal and decided to clean the house, something she had been meaning to do. She did the dishes, swept and mopped the floor and took out all the trash.

Rise also took care of their laundry because last time Naoto had taken care of all the cleaning in the house. Almost tempted to stick a red sock in their whites, she resisted the urge and put them in properly. She went into the bathroom to hand wash some of Naoto’s nicer dress shirts, but ended up wearing one because it smelled like him. After cleaning the other shirts, she settled down on their couch and pulled out her notebook to work on some new songs. Time passes by quickly as she got lost in the words. She left a few minutes after 5:30 to get the movies, but before she left she also wrote some notes. When he came back he found the Rise had gone out. 

He smiled when he saw a sticky note on a lamp, ‘Getting movies, can’t wait for dinner. Love you~’ He put it into his back pocket and brought the ingredients into the kitchen. He found another note on the stovetop. ‘I left you something in the closet. I love ya!’ He raised his eyebrow in curiosity and went over to the said closet, he found the frilly cooking apron Kanji had made them some time ago and it had a note on it. ‘Wear this while you cook… and nothing else~ I love you~’ He facepalmed at the less than innocent proposition. He did however put on the apron, but did not remove any of his clothes.

He set about to make a nice pasta dish for them. He hummed softly as he made the food, a habit he had picked up from the other. As he was putting the finishing touches on the meal, the door opened and Rise came in holding a few plastic bags. Her face lit up upon seeing the detective and quickly put down the items on their wooden table. She jumped into his arms and he laughed happily as he spun them around. Rise touched their foreheads together as Naoto placed kisses on her cheek. When he put her down but kept his arms around her waist, she looked down at the apron and pouted slightly.

“Aw you wore your clothes.” She giggled at her own joke as Naoto rolled his eyes, “Did you actually anticipated coming home to find me in only the apron?” He questioned but smiled as Rise laughed loudly. “I mean, I was hoping you would be. But I guess it was wishful thinking.” She admitted and her cheeks were a dusty pink. He shook his head and kissed her softly, “Maybe later I will.” He whispered and smiled when her blush darkened. She playfully glared at him and separated herself from him to look at his cooking.

“I find it humorous that you still get flustered even though we’ve been together for quite some time.” Naoto pointed out and caused the idol to scoff. “Yeah, well you get pretty red whenever you see me in my underwear.” She countered and in response he turned a bright pink. He stuttered and tripped over his words, trying to make it sound not as bad. “W-well you’re underwear-wear choice is fairly ris-risque!” He tried to defend himself but Rise had one already won, laughing loudly at his flushed face.

“It’s okay babe, I get it. You like how I look half naked.” She walked over to the table and pulled out the bag contents as Naoto followed her. “You were the one who wanted to see me in an apron and nothing else!” She didn’t bother trying to deny it and instead winked, “You know it.” She kissed the corner of his lip and pulled out some candy, wine, and movies. The detective dropped the subject and was more interested in her movie selection. “Why did you rent high school musical?” He asked incredulously, she plucked the dvd from his hands.

“So we could guess who’s who from the investigation team of course.” Rise said as if it was the most obvious answer. Naoto hummed for a moment before agreeing to the movie, which Rise seemed happy about. “Great! I got all three movies!” He groaned softly, hoping she wasn’t suggesting to watch all three movies in one sitting. “Next thing you know, we’ll be watching Shrek.” He mumbled and Rise chuckled but made a thoughtful noise. “Ooh that’d be pretty good too and i hear they’re coming out with a 5th one, Souji would be Puss.” She stated while deep in thought.

“Let’s just stick with High School Musical first.” He regretted even joking about another series as he could already see the determined look in her eye. She didn’t press on the subject of Shrek as she got them wine glasses and set up the movie. Naoto served them the pasta and they sat down on the couch with a blanket thrown over their laps. “So any ideas right off the bat?” Rise asked as the opening credits and advertisements played. Actually giving it thought from what he remembered from the movies, “Maybe Souji can be Troy since he already has the hair. And Grabriella can be Yosuke, not that wouldn’t work.” 

His brows knitted together in thought, “Yeah, Yosuke isn’t as smart as Gabriella but I see what you mean about Souji.” They laughed together as they main screen came up. “Teddie would be Sharpe.” Rise said suddenly as she pressed play. Naoto snorted at the thought, “No he- Wait no you’re right, he would. Who’s Ryan? Kanji?” They both gave it some thought and decided to watch the movie before assigning characters. The two gave up halfway through the film and instead had more fun singing along to the songs.

“Wow Troy doesn’t have any good singing parts, he just kinda echos Gabriella.” Naoto pointed out as he was the one who sang the basketball players lyrics. “Yeah I guess, wanna sing Gabriella's part instead?” He shrugged lightly and went to go put away their dishes. As he washed them, he heard Rise switching out the DVD’s. Then arms snaked around his waist and he felt her bury her face in between his shoulder blades. “I’m tired.” She whined softly and watched him finish drying the plates.

“I get it, c’mon. We need to get ready for bed.” He walked over to their room with Rise still clinging to him, so it was more of a shuffle than a walk. Naoto didn’t mind at all, he enjoyed how affection she was after all the time they had been together. It was quiet in their home as they brushed their teeth together and shared the mirror. The calmness was welcomed in their usually busy schedule and they learned to treasure it. They had also learned to treasure the time they spent together, that was something that time had taught them.


End file.
